Like Invader Father, Like Invader Son
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: When Gir comes home with Gaz's game Zim hatched an evil idea to get rid of Dib once and for all. But as he brings to life one of the characters from the game a weird discovery is made and it seems that Zim wasn't the only one sent to Earth.[Completed]
1. You're What!

Kiya: Hello my people! I've come to rule you all! Muhahahahahaha!

Zim: Hey that's my line! I will ruling the human stink-beasts not you!(Pull a laser gun to Kiya's head)

Kiya: You think you can stop me! The creator of this story! Think again!(Starts to write that Zim lost his arms and is armless)

Zim: NOOOOOOO! MY ARMS! MY BEAUTIFUL ARMS!

Kiya: That's what you get from messing with me! Muhahahahah!(continues to laugh evilly)

Dib: Wait, you're not the one who created Invader Zim!

Kiya: I know. But I just like to mess with Zim's head. >) Anyways on with the story that I created all in my brain with the characters that don't belong to me. (

Zim: You have a brain!(Kiya then writes that Zim has no eyes) AHHHHHHH! My EYES!

Curse you Kiya, CURSE YOU!

Kiya: Now to the story!

* * *

Chapter One: You're What!

It was just another day at Zim's house. Gir acting like a monkey and Zim trying to take over the Earth like an idiot.

"I must find a way to destroy the Dib from ruining my plans to destroy all of these stinking humans." Zim pondered as he was observed Dib's house looking for said weakness, "If I could just-" He was then cut off when Gir came down to the lab.

"Weeee! Master, Master! Look at what I got!" Gir yelled as he was jumping up and down in his green dog suit.

"GIR! I told you to look out incase the stupid human would try to break in! Not to get-" Zim looked at what Gir was yelling about to see Gaz's game. Zim looked puzzled. "How did you-"

"I went over to Dib's house silly. When I was there I hanged out with Gaz and she told me that if she gave her Game Slave I would leave her alone forever. I think I'm in love!"

Gir cheered with happiness not knowing what Gaz had meant. Zim, confused as to how Gir passed the spy cameras that he, Zim, had made, instead took the game out of Gir's metal hands to observe the so-called "game".

"Interesting," Zim held the game to examen it closely to his face. He then discovered a button that said "start" on it and curiously pushed it. The screen then came on and Zim was playing the game like there was no tomorrow. It was 1 am in the morning when Zim finally stopped playing the game.

"Are you done now?" Gir asked

"Gir I have an idea! If the character of this game is as strong enough to destroy vampire piggies then he should not have any trouble destroying the Dib!" Zim yelled as he started to put the game in the scanner. "Computer, scan character of this game and bring him to life!"

"What?" Computer asked I the usual monotone voice.

"You heard me. Analyze the character's structure and zap him out of the game in one of the teleport machines!" Zim yelled to the computer. The computer, annoyed by Zim, did what he was told and in 5 minutes total the digital character from the game was now alive.

"AHHHH! Zombie man!" Gir yelled as the figure stepped out of the teleport machine. The figure was dressed in black with purple stripes. He wore a long cape, that looked like it was in many battles(probably from being in the game you think?), some type of witch hat and had a laser sword. Also had green skin and a red eye-

"Wait a minute! You look like an Irken!" Zim yelled at the top of his voice. To see if his theory was correct he went behind the "Irken" and found that he had a black pak on him. "You ARE an Irken, but how?"

"Zim?" the Irken asked.

"How do you know my name? Tell me!" Zim demanded.

"I am Gene and I, Zim, am your father." Gene said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kiya: That's it for chapter one. What will happen now that Zim finds out that he has a father? Will Zim accept this or will he continue his evil plan to control Gene?

Zim: I have a father but how?

Kiya: I can't tell you it'll spoil the story if I tell you!

Zim: I must know! Tell me!(Continues saying Tell me)

Kiya: That's it(writes down that Zim had no mouth)

Zim: Muph

Kiya: Well please review the story and stay tuned for the next chapter of my story! >)


	2. How?

Kiya: Welcome back to my story! Previously in the story Zim had thought of using the character, from Gaz's game, as a weapon against Dib but Gene, the Vampire Piggy Hunter, just told him that he's his father!

Dib: Wow that's a mouth full.

Kiya: Lets continue with the story! >)

* * *

Chapter Two: How? 

"WHAT!" Zim yelled at his "father"

"I said I am your father," Gene calmly told him, "Don't you listen to what people-"

"Silence! Computer analyze this "Gene" and see if he's telling the truth!" As Gene was about to explain again the wires from the computer grabbed him, by his pak, and analyzed him.

"Analyzes complete," Computer announced, "Subjects: Invader Gene and Invader Zim. DNA sample concludes that Invader Gene is biologically the father of Invader Zim."

"See I told you," said Gene, "Now can you let me-"

"Silence!" Zim yelled again, "Computer there must be a mistake."

"There is no mistake in the analyzes, Invader Gene is your-"

"I will not hear of it," Zim yelled, "It's impossible I was-"

"Born in a test tube, I know, so were all invaders, Zim." Gene told Zim. Zim turned around and seen that Gene wasn't tangled in the wires. Gene walked toward him to explain more.

"How did you get down?" Zim asked.

"I used my sword," Gene said as he waved his sword so that Zim saw it, "And your robot SIR let me down." He then pointed to Gir waving to Zim.

"GIR! How many times to I have to tell you-"

"Look Zim I want to know why you're here and not on Irk like the other invaders are?" Gene asked inpatient to know.

"Stop cutting me off!" Zim yelled.

"Don't like it being cut off, do ya Zim?" Gene smirked his vampire fangs toward his "son".

"Well if you must know, my Tallests sent me here on this filthy planet on a secret mission for Operation Impending Doom 2," Zim smiled as he told Gene everything about his mission and the reason for setting Gene free, "And that's why you're here. But I must ask you Invader Gene how did you get inside this game?"

"First, call me Gene or father, since I am, and second taking over this planet was my mission from our Tallest." Gene informed Zim.

"What, no it's my mission now and I still want to know why you were in that game?" Zim screamed only to be ignored by Gir.

"You must be really hungry, being in the game, wanna sandwich?" Gir asked innocently.

"Yeah, all these years being stuck in that game, I've only eaten those stupid power-up coins(I think the game has power-up coins?) I need that sandwich!" Gene answered in a tone like Zim's.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Zim yelled at Gene while eating the sandwich Gir offered.

"Yeah I'm listening," Gene looked up from his sandwich at Zim, "I was sent here by my Tallest Miyuki to observe and conqure this planet."

Flashback:

"Invader Gene," the master computer announced, "For almost destroying your home planet you are-"

"Destroying it?" the younger version of Gene protested against the master brain, "I was saving it against the fires!"

"You started the fires, Gene," Tallest Miyuki said annoyed that the sentencing wasn't done yet.

"I put it out, didn't I?" Gene asked innocently.

"Silence," the master computer ordered, "For your crimes, you are to be banished to the foreign planet Earth."

"But I don't want to go on vacation yet!" Gene protested again. Gene then leaves Irk and is now on Earth. This is after a year He got into a top secret base to sabotage it.

"Stop you fool!" one of the security guards yelled at Gene.

"Now I'm victorious!" Gene yelled, "Bow down as I-" Before Gene could finish he pushed a button that started to suck everything into a very small screen vortex. A experimented vampire pig fell victim to the vortex and then Gene was sucked into it. The vortex closed as Gene was being pulled down, "Curse you filthy humans! I will escape I will-"

End Flashback:

"And ever since that horrible day I vowed revenge against the filthy stink-beasts for imprisoning me in that infernal." Gene finished his life-time story to his son. All was silent until...

"Ohhh, now I see why it's called Game Slave!" Gir announced.

"Yes, well now you know Zim," Gene turned to Zim.

"Wait if they sent you here, then how am I your son?" Zim asked.

"That, well when an invader reaches a certain age, a DNA sample is taken from said invader and placed with an egg to create smeets," Gene answered, "But that only happens when an invader dies or can't return back home. So when I left Irk, you were born."

"So the computer wasn't lying, you really Are my father!" Zim screamed.

"Weren't you listening to me!" Gene yelled.

* * *

Kiya: I'll end here for now. Man this chapter was long. Anyways Tallest Miyuki Is infact a character from Invader Zim. For details see my profile, for the web address,if you don't believe me. See ya till next time and please review. Oh before I leave I would like to thank Invader Johnny for being the first to review my story! Thank You Invader Johnny. 


	3. I Need My Game Slave!

Kiya: Yea! My third chapter is up >)

Zim: I will rule this story and you'll bow down to Zim!

Kiya: No they won't, they'll bow to ME! Beside why would they bow to an invader who doesn't have eyes or arms

Zim: Well at least I have a brain!

Kiya: Not for long(replaces Zim's brain with Gir's brain)

Gir(as Zim): What have you done to ME!

Zim(as Gir): I'm going to sing the Doom Song!

Gir: NOOOOOO

Kiya: Now back to the chapter! >)

* * *

Chapter 3: I Need My Game Slave

At the base, as Zim shows Gene, his father, everything he has, Gir sings the Doom Song.

"Zim, make him stop!" Gene yelled, "He's been singing that song for hours since I got back!"

"I know but what can I do?" Zim yelled back over Gir's singing. "GIR, shut up already!"

"Okey dokey," Gir said and walked to the kitchen, "I'm gonna make waffles!"

"Are you sure that SIR unit isn't broken or something?" Gene asked curiously at Zim.

"He's always does that," Zim replied, "So shall we destroy the Dib-stank?"

"First, I want to take care of something at the Game Slave inc. then I'll help you son," Gene replied. So father and son went to the game company for pay back.

Meanwhile...

Dib was talking to Gaz with another one of his plans. As Dib is explaining, Gaz is playing her new Game Slave 2.

"So if we attack the rear-" Dib stopped in his sentence to look up at Gaz. "Are you even paying attention to me? This is very important stuff to destroy Zim!"

"I'm only here because Dad made me come up." Gaz said and continued playing the game.

"Look, just because Dad gave you a new game doesn't mean that you have to zone me out all the time!" Dib complained.

"I've been ignoring you ever since the day I was born." Gaz replied. Dib gave a hurtful look and continued on.

"All I'm saying is that Zim's up to something and I'm going to find out!" Dib yelled. "He's been gone for 2 weeks Gaz he's up to something alright." Just then the t.v came on with important news.

"Just in, about two hours ago someone broke into the Game Slave Com. and destroyed everything!" the anchorman announced. Gaz looked up from her game to the TV. If she stopped her game for TV, then it was serious. "Two figures walked in the building and destroyed the place so bad that I'm sad to say there will be no more Game Slave games coming out forever!"

After saying that there was no more Game Slave games there was an inhuman scream, so terrifying that it would scare Death himself, and it came from Dib's house. After the terror ended, Gaz grabbed Dib by the collar, "If this was you and Zim that destroyed the games then I'll make you and Zim-"

"Look Gaz it wasn't me it must have been Zim and his dumb robot!" Dib pleaded as Gaz gripped his collar tighter.

"You better." Gaz yelled as she threw Dib down to the ground. He was for sure that Zim was up to something but it wasn't like him to destroy something that Gaz loved to death. He had to find out what was going on and he knew where to go.

* * *

Kiya: Man this is going great. Now all I have to do is finish up my story and I can be happy forever! Uh-oh! I pulled a Dib.

Dib: A what?

Kiya: A Dib. It's when someone talks to themselves uncontrollably.

Dib: Hey!

Kiya: Well you do. Anyways see ya next time and please review. >)


	4. The Cursed Game

Kiya: OMG my forth chapter! I never thought I would make it this far! Thank you Invader Johnny, invader-girl-12, and Invader Rai for reviewing me all the way!

Zim: You! Ha! They were praising the almighty Zim! Not a filthy stink-beast like you!

Kiya: Are you asking me to erase your organs permanently?

Zim: What! No, no I was just kidding, really! Don't take my squegally spouch!

Kiya: That's more like it. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Zim: stink-beast

Kiya: I'll ignore that and move on to my chapter dang, pulled a Dib again

Dib: Hey! I said knock it off!

Kiya: (erases Dib's brain)

Dib: NOOOOO

Zim and Kiya: MUHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Cursed Game 

As Dib left the house, Gaz went down to the Professor's Lab to find out what to do.

"Gaz, do you know where that Game Slave game I gave you is?" Professor Membrane asked his daughter.

"I gave that old thing to Zim's friend," Gaz replied.

"You WHAT!" Membrane yelled.

"Why?" Gaz asked unconcerned.

"That game was a transport to the game world!" Membrane explained, "Years ago a crazy green kid, like that foreign friend of Dib's, got transported to the game world and there was no hope for him. Oh well, as long as he doesn't open the portal then all of the world is safe." Then, Membrane went back to his work as if nothing happened.

"Portal, huh?" Gaz pondered

Meanwhile...

Dib ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his destination, Zim's house.

'I know you're up to something Zim and I'm going to stop you, no matter what!' Dib thought to himself in his big head.(Dib: Hey! My head's not BIG!) As he approached Zim's house, he heard alien laughter coming from the base.

"That was more fun than Dib turning into bologna!" Zim laughed even harder that time. Oh Zim was going to pay for that bologna incident way back when. Before Dib barged in, he heard a different voice.

"Yes, after destroying that place, now I'll help you with your plan," a deep voice, Gene, answered him.

"You mean "our" plan, Dad?" Zim asked.

"WHAT!" Dib yelled at the top of his voice. Before he realized what he'd done, a garden gnome grabbed him were he stood. Dib tried to escape the gnomes grip, but it was stronger than he thought.

"Foolish human!" Zim yelled, he was now outside with Gene, "You made it easier on us to hunt you down!" Dib struggled harder now until a dark shadow came towards him. When he saw the face, that the shadow belonged to, he only gasped.

"Vampire Piggy Hunter!" Dib shrieked, "You're Zim's father!"

"Yes, and you must be Dib," Gene replied, "You're time, of ruining the Irken Empire's plan to destroying this planet, is over." Before Dib knew what happened to him, he was knocked out. As Dib's visions were darkening, he could only hear the sound of victorious laughter coming from Zim and Gene.

* * *

Kiya: Cliffy time! MUHAHAHAH! 

Dib: NOOOO! I need to know what happens to me!

Kiya: Well, like I told Zim, in the first chapter, no.

Dib: What! No, I need to-

Kiya: To what Dib?(preparing to write something torturous to Dib)

Dib: 0.0

Kiya: I thought so. >)

Dib: One day, I don't know when, but someday I'll take over this fanfic and make you suffer Kiya! You hear me, suffer!

Kiya: First, take a number, because that's what Zim said and look at him. Second, stop doing a Dib, it's creeping me out.

Dib: I'll make you regret that Kiya!

Kiya: Yea, yea. Before I make Dib a brainless zombie, like Zim, please review and vote how I'll torture him

A) Dip him in a tub of hot sauce

B) Spin him in a ride that he can't escape

C) Put him in a no door room with a moose

Dib: No, stay back! Stay- AHAHAHAHAH!

Kiya: >)


	5. The Demon Returns

Dib: I did it! I escape Kiya's grasp and now I'm in charge!

Gir: Where's Kiya? >(

Dib: She tried to send me in that room! So I made it backed fired on her.

Gir: Uh... Where's Zim?

Kiya: Foolish mortal! How dare you try to send me with that moose!

Gir: 0.0

Dib: 0.0 Wait, how did you escape!

Kiya: Oh. Well Zim came and rescued me, but now he's stuck in their.(Zim huddles by the corner of the room as the giant moose approaches him)I WILL avenge him! After this chapter. Gir, tie the traitor up!

Gir(eyes change to red): Yes my lord!

Dib: NOOOO!

Chapter Five: The Demon Returns

As Dib started to wake up, he thought that the nightmare with Zim and the Vampire Piggy Hunter was all a bad dream, that Gaz had put in his head. But as he tried to move his arms, he found out that what happened wasn't a dream. He looked up to see Zim and the Vampire Piggy Hunter setting the machine to do something.

"Zim, what are you up to this time!" Dib yelled while trying to escape from the wires, he was tied in.

"Well, since your not going to get in our way this time, I guess I'll tell you," Zim replied in his evil smile, "Gene and I-"

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Dib cut off, "Gene?"

"Yes, that's my name," Gene replied, "Vampire Piggy Hunter is just a stupid name that those idiots came up with to mock my failure!"

"Yes, anyways, Gene and I were trying to decide what to do with you," Zim smirked as he was adjusting the machine, "We first thought of just destroying you right on the spot. Then I thought of sending you to that worm hole I tried long ago; but Gene, I mean Dad, had the perfect idea."

"Dad?" Dib asked, "He's really your dad!"

"Yes!" Zim answered getting annoyed that he can't finish his "doom" speech, "Anyways, we're sending you to the prison that Dad was in, since of course it was _your_ father that did this to him! After your sucked into the game, it'll instantly send you off to space!"

"NOOOOO! Wait, my dad?" Dib asked again, having no idea that his dad was involved.

"Silence!" Zim announced, "Let's just finish this off, before I change my mind!"

"You were right, Gene whispered to his son, "His head is big!"

"MY-HEAD-IS-NOT-BIG!" Dib yelled getting annoyed about people making fun of his head.

"Enough of this!" Gene yelled. He hit the button to make the game start to suck everything in it's path.

"I wanted to do that," Zim looked up to his father with puppy dog eyes. Destroying his arch-nemesis was his job.

"I'll let you do that to the rest of the filthy humans." Gene replied. As they watch Dib being sucked into the game they laughed evilly. That is until the power was killed.

"What happened!" Zim yelled knowing that Dib was not gone from this world.

"The power was cut off, Zim," Gene answered, "The fuse must have-"

"Looking for this?" a voice asked as it threw the power cord towards the two Irkens. As they looked up they saw Gaz.

"Gaz!" Dib yelled with happiness, "You can to rescue me!"

"No," Gaz said coldly, "I came for revenge."

"How did you get down here!" Zim yelled. She pointed down to Gir. "GIR, how many-"

"You two were the ones who destroyed my chance at playing my future Game Slave 3!" Gaz yelled pointing a finger at Zim and Gene.

"Yes you filthy Earth-child," Zim replied, "My father's idea, and now if you don't mind, stink-beast, we'll be sending your annoying brother to the game realm!"

"Not yet, my son" Gene smirked, "You wanted your revenge, now it's my turn."

"I thought you did?" Zim asked, confused about what he said.

"Yes, but I thought that I'd never encounter the she-demon!" Gene yelled addressing Gaz. "She is the one who made me replay those dang levels, over and over again!"

"Hey, it was a fun game." Gaz replied. Before anyone knew it, Gene jumped towards Gaz, with his laser sword, only to get punched in the gut be her. As he was falling backwards he knocked Dib out of the way. Dib flew towards the controller and hit the start button. As soon as Gene realized what happened, the power came back on and he was being pulled towards the vortex.

"Curse you she-demon!" Gene yelled, trying to escape, "I'll be back!" Zim looked at his father helplessly as he was being pulled sucked down. "I love you, my son." That was the last words of his father before he disappeared forever.

"FATHER!" Zim yelled as the game was being sent to deep space.

"Bye-bye Gene!" Gir squealed as Zim screamed.

"Well, another job well done," Dib cheered, "Right Gaz! Gaz?" Gaz was pulling Dib, by a loose cord, towards home.

"I guess, the company will make a new Game Slave game sooner or later." Gaz replied. As he was being pulled, he thought of what Zim must have been feeling right now, losing his father. The more he thought about it, the more it grieved him. To Gaz, the more it made her hungry.

Back at the base...

Zim was on his knees cursing the humans, this world, and himself. Mostly the Gir. As Zim got up from his knees, he realized that he added an extra button to the game and realized that there was still hope for his father. But decided to wait until he conquered Earth.

* * *

Kiya: This is the most saddest chapter of my story ever >( 

Zim: You killed my father! You'll pay dearly for this!

Kiya: Don't worry Zim, remember this is the second-to-last chapter of my story

Dib: It is?

Kiya: Yes Dib. Now make me a sandwich!

Dib: Yes master(leaves to make a sandwich)

Kiya: Told you that he'd become a mindless zombie sooner or later. >)

Zim: Now let's conquer Earth!

Kiya: That I can agree to. Please review and stay tune to the last chapter. It's probably short.


	6. Epilog

Kiya: This is the LAST chapter of my story >(

Zim & Dib: HOORAY!

Gir: Awww... Does it have to end?

Kiya: Well, Gir, since Zim and Dib are sooo sad that this is the last chapter, I'll make a sequel >)

Zim & Dib: Nooooo!

Gir: YEA! More stories >)

Kiya: Now, without further ado, here's the last chapter!

* * *

Epilog: His Return 

As we leave Earth we look upon the Irken mothership, the Masses. Inside the pinkish, purplish ship stood two very tall Irkens laughing their heads off. Apparently, it was Probing Day and an Irken soldier was being bashed on the head.

"That's what you get for not having the puppets!" Purple yelled at the bashed up Irken. He and his counterpart, Red, enjoyed puppets and bashing the Irkens on Probing Day.

"Well, that's all the soldiers we've probed," Red sighed, "What now?"

"I know!" Purple yelled in excitment, "We'll probe Zim and since he doesn't know that there's a second probing day, we'll be able to bash him!"

"That's a geat idea!" Red exclaimed, "If I was in the mood to listen to his voice!" Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Sirs," one of the Irken controllers yelled, "There appears to be an unidentified object heading our way!"

"Who dares challenges the mighty powers of us!" Purple yelled.

"It appears to be a... game?" the controller answered in confusion.

"Ohhh," Purple said, "Sweet, lets get it!"

"What!" Red yelled, "Are you crazy!"

"I'm not crazy," Purple explained, "I'm bored." So to Purple's boredness, they picked up the game from deep space and brought it to the Tallest. As the object was given to them they were confused to what it was.

"Game Slave?" Red questioned, "What's a Game Slave?"

"I bet this devise is not only a game, but a prison to enslave people!" Purple yelled as he became more fond of the game.

"That and the character of the game is in fact a prisoner!" Red yelled now fond of the game as well. "Let's play it!" They turned on the game and as they started to play it, they realized that the character was an Irken.

"What's an Irken doing in this game?" Red pondered.

"MY GOD!" Purple screamed, "This devise must belong to one of our enemies and found a way to imprison the Irkens!"

"We must set this prisoner free!" Red yelled.

"I bet this button releases the prsoners!" Purple pointed to the button that said "Escape". As they pushed the button a figure appeared in front of them and when they were able to see him, they coward in fear.

"GENE!" Both Purple and Red screamed in a unison.

"Yes and you must be my "new" Tallest?" Gene questioned.

"But we thought you were dead!" Purple yelled in fear, "The archives said that you were blown up during Tallest Miyuki's rule!"

"The archives lied!" Red questioned.

"So it appears." Gene replied.

"Uhh there's a problem sirs," the controller said.

"What?" Red and Purple yelled.

"Invader Gene is taller than the both of you!" the controller said.

"WHAT!" Red yelled.

"This calls for celebration, gentlemen." Gene smirked at his two new servants. All Red and Purple could do was whimpered as Gene returned and that there was another Zim that they couldn't stop.

* * *

Kiya: That's all folks 

Zim: What? Now I have to obey my dad!

Kiya: It appears so.

Gir: Gene lives!

Dib: But now what?

Kiya: Well, there's world domination

Zim: No you don't!(Zim grabs the gun)

Kiya: I've had all my patients during this story. I can't stands no more!(Kiya writes that Zm doesn't exist)

Kiya: Ahhh that's more like it. Now farewell to all and all a good night!


End file.
